


金斧子 The Golden Axe

by NicoNikoala



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements (actually no), M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, 锡匠忘了一颗心
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNikoala/pseuds/NicoNikoala
Summary: 河神一手拿着鲜活的心脏，一手拿着弧形反应堆。没等托尼做出选择，他就醒了。





	金斧子 The Golden Axe

**Author's Note:**

> 616铁故事的一些重新讲述，其中有Stony要素。
> 
> 小标题时间顺序：锡匠忘了一颗心（内战） -> 赫尔墨斯的考验（脑删时期&恐惧本源） -> 彩虹之上的仙境
> 
> 旧文搬运，学习AO3咋用。

**1、锡匠忘了一颗心 I**

河神每只手握着一个心脏，左手握着血与肉做的心脏，有力地跳动着，汩汩地淌着血液，右手握着一个弧反应堆，每时每刻都在精准地搬运着能量流，散发出幽幽的蓝光。

托尼很多次见过这个场景了，但这次不一样，这次他有一个想法，一个冲动。他没有去看自己的胸口，而是把手径直伸向了血肉的心脏。就像故意要干扰他的决定似的，弧反应堆内部突然响起了刺耳的电子音。托尼诧异地停住手，然后他就醒了。

他的手机在床头狂叫。

 

**2、锡匠忘了一颗心 II**

托尼靠在阳台的栏杆上，寒冷而干燥的晚风给他的绝境系统带来无数公司和神盾局的消息，但他疲惫得不想处理，所以只是把它们暂时接收和储存起来。玛雅·汉森向他走过来，手拿着一个威士忌杯。他考虑着和玛雅说些什么话，不是关于注册法案的事情，他们已经讨论过很多遍了，而且玛雅不会喜欢这个话题。但他不知道该说些什么好，除了关于注册法案的内容，他的大脑几乎一片荒芜。

“我做了一个梦，”托尼说，“也不只是最近，我经常重复这个梦。”

“所以……你做了一个梦。”玛雅靠在他旁边，把手肘靠在栏杆上。

“你知道那个樵夫和金斧子的故事吧，河神问这个樵夫你掉的是金斧子还是银斧子。在我的梦里他拿的是我的心脏和反应堆。”

“他问你掉了哪一个。”

“我不记得他问了，但我感觉我需要做一个选择。”

“你选了哪一个？”

“我没有选。我第一反应是检查我胸口还剩什么，但当我做这件事情的时候我就醒了。”

“真是个狡猾的问题，假设你胸口什么也没有，只有两个中的哪一个你都活不下去。”

“不，只有心脏就可以了……而且我隐隐约约知道，绝境在那个反应堆里。”

“这说不通，绝境是病毒，跟心脏岂不是更接近？”

“我不知道，玛雅……”

玛雅换了一个姿势面向他：“一个机械的心脏，能给你的装甲供能，还附赠使你变成超级计算机的绝境病毒，或者是一个生物的心脏……你确定那是你的心脏？”

“那还能是谁的？”

玛雅笑了：“你知道这个故事原始的版本是赫尔墨斯和樵夫吗？”

“那又有什么关系？”

“赫尔墨斯是商人的庇护神，你哪知道这是不是他对你的考验？”

 

**3、赫尔墨斯的考验 I**

河神手握他的心脏和反应堆，但这次托尼对这两者都毫不关心。他紧紧盯着河神面容模糊的脸，双手颤抖，生怕让什么东西逃走。

他用嘶哑的声音开口：“哪个也不是我的，我丢了史蒂夫的心脏。”

河神一开始没有反应，托尼还以为河神没有他听到他的请求。但河神一下子把两个心脏都松开了，托尼一瞬间感到心口一紧，双腿无力支持他的身体，一下子摔倒在地上。肉心撞在地上挤出最后一股血，爆裂成两半，无力地瘫软下来；机械的心脏零件四散弹起，蓝色的光芒暗淡下来，以肉眼不可见的另一种方式剧烈地散发出能量。

托尼在巨大的恐慌中醒来。

他的记忆出现了短暂的空白。他之前好像在和谁在做交易，而且他记得再遇到这种情况的时候要说“史蒂夫的心脏”。哪种情况？史蒂夫？为什么？

他突然记得一定要去看什么东西，于是他在床边找到一张写着“最重要”的纸条，上面写着“你在被奥斯本追杀，要删除你的脑子，所以你可能不记得某些东西。按下面的目录查询……”噢，这下什么都说得通了。

但史蒂夫……一个小小的声音在角落里提醒他：“这值得吗？”

什么不值得？

他想起来了，他害死了史蒂夫，这件事就像很久以前发生的，又像在昨天。他竟然忘了这一切，但他又怎么会忘记这一切？

他痛苦地在脑海中搜索。科技还是心，赫尔墨斯的考验。为什么会有这么不合逻辑的事情在他的脑子里，为什么他之前会相信这种童话故事一样的东西？他通过考验了吗？他不知道，如果他说的是正确的答案，而且按神话故事的套路，奖励总伴随着代价（他的确没拿到自己的心脏），最终他是不是还得到了史蒂夫的心脏？

史蒂夫的声音在他身边响起：“你拥有你不能掌控的力量。”

史蒂夫是对的。拜强大的科技力量所赐，他现在变成了一台流亡的老式电脑。但那又有什么关系，他很快就会不记得任何事情了。

托尼拾起地上的工具，又开始了对装甲修修补补。

 

**4、锡匠忘了一颗心 III**

玛雅仍然晃着酒杯，她觉得自己正在充当托尼的心理医生（虽然她并不怎么情愿），但她不知道的是她刚刚的一句玩笑话会印在托尼的脑海里很长时间。

托尼有些犹豫地对她说：“也许这是个暗示，有时我觉得这些，盔甲、反应堆、绝境，让我更倾向于像机器一样思考，我不知道这会不会让事情变得更糟。”

“你在向绝境的创造者埋怨它让你变得不是人了吗？”

“我没有在抱怨……”

“但我也没有生气。”

“好吧，”托尼叹了一口气，“你觉得应该选哪个？”

“ **你** 选哪个？”

“我有时不怎么喜欢‘追寻内心’这种说法，在这种情况下就是字面意义上的‘心’。”

“所以，你希望我帮你选一个，不管我选了哪个，你都会不喜欢。但你希望我说服你，而且不用你平时说服自己的手段。”

“不，我…”

“我办不到，我不是美国队长。”

托尼喃喃低语道：“我不知道，我没有其他人了。”

玛雅沉默了一会，最终屈服了：“好吧，然而我不是小辣椒伯茨，你不能像小孩子一样依赖我。我不想帮你做决定，但我建议你去找一个神问问意见。拜你所赐我倒是没有工作，我可以帮你查神话字典。”

托尼不需要查神话字典，他已经有一个最好的候选人了，然而如今他并不确定这位忠实朋友的生死。

“我并不怎么相信神话故事。”除了关于托尔的那些。

“对，你不能让一个河神回答你的问题，”玛雅说。

“我也不需要河神回答我的问题。”

“你 **不能** ，托尼。别跟神话故事计较，你需要河神回答你的问题。但是你不能，因为世界上没有河神。”

“天哪，玛雅，这就是个梦。”

“是你先认真的，托尼·史塔克提出的问题只有他自己才能回答。”

“噢，我没预料你也这样说。”

玛雅没再理他，狠狠地喝了一口杯子里的酒，盯着托尼看。她呼吸里熟悉的气味却让他感到一阵酸楚，还有一种被陪伴稍稍缓解的孤独感。

 

**5、彩虹之上的仙境 I**

等托尼回过神来，他和史蒂夫已经无言对坐很长时间了。

但史蒂夫没有注意到托尼正盯着他看，他正在翻看一沓文件，阳光洒在他的脸上，勾勒出明亮的边缘。托尼不想让史蒂夫继续看文件，也不想开始谈论工作上的事情。他想起了记忆深处的一个小小的梦。这个梦曾经困扰他很长时间，因为他把自己的脑子删除了，他其实忘记了它。但当他从记忆存档里调出这段梦境时仍然会觉得不安。

“我曾经做过一个梦，”托尼开口道。

“然后？”史蒂夫抬起头看了他一眼，继续把头埋在文件里。

“你知道那个樵夫和金斧子的故事吧，樵夫掉了一个铁斧子，但是河神拿出来了金斧子和银斧子。我梦到他拿着心脏和反应堆让我选。”

托尼顿了一下继续说：“我有个理论，只是……我经常重复这个梦，所以我觉得这应该是个很重要的事情。我觉得反应堆就应该是我的科技，心脏……就是活的心脏。我必须在这里面选一个，这就像一个考验，我得给出正确的答案。”

“所以你选了什么？”

“我试着选心脏，但是我这么做的时候就醒了。”

史蒂夫抬起头用一种古怪的神情看着他。托尼一下子感到十分泄气，他一下子毁了整个谈话。他甚至还不如提起来和好之前他做的那些对不起史蒂夫的事情，这样谈话就能在互相原谅中结束，而不是现在这样史蒂夫对他表示怜悯。“好吧这很蠢……只是一个梦而已，我知道解梦、塔罗牌什么的不是我的风格。”

“所以你选了心脏。”

“我能再造一个反应堆出来。”

“这对反应堆岂不是很不公平？”

托尼一下子笑出声：“反应堆为什么会觉得不公平？”

“这两个都是你的心，你却只选了其中一个。”

托尼的笑容僵在脸上，但他又努力把表情柔和下来：“我想这里的心脏指的不仅是生理的心脏，还指的是精神上的心。反应堆……完全可以看成磁铁。”

“我猜我有的时候太老古板了，常常嫉妒你能玩转科技的脑子。但这并不代表我不接受你被科技强化过的部分。我确实不喜欢绝境……”托尼噗嗤一声笑了，史蒂夫微笑着继续说，“我不喜欢你在开会的时候还偷偷上社交网络。但你在科技上面创造的能力就是你的一部分，反应堆就是你的心，”他用手指隔空敲了一下托尼胸口的金属盖，“进取之心。”

“但的确科技给我带来过麻烦，我的那些盔甲，也曾经被反派利用。”

“那是科技误用的后果，不是科技的原罪。要是还有反派偷了你的盔甲，你想不出来方法解决它吗？”

“当然可以！”

“那还有什么问题？”

托尼沉默了一会说道：“我的确担心我的科技被不义之人利用，这其中也包括我自己。”

“把科技用在益处，这就是你，托尼·史塔克。你是个好人，我相信你的意志和品格，有的时候你过分悲观，但这完全不必要。

“如果你还有任何怀疑，我会在你身边。”

 

**6、赫尔墨斯的考验 II**

滚烫的乌卢在托尼脚下的熔炉中沉睡，但他知道，在金属平静的表面之下巨大的魔法力量正在翻滚咆哮，等待着一个凡人的挑战。由这种材料锻造的神锤妙尔尼尔赋予了他的朋友万钧雷霆之力，而当他完成这奇迹之旅的最后一步，跃入熔炉完成盔甲的锻造时，就会持有同样的奥丁的祝福，和神威托尔并肩作战。

他回想起来自己一个愚蠢的梦境，关于肉体的心脏还是反应堆的选择。他一直想知道别人对这梦境的意见，尤其是这时他有机会接触到真正的众神之父。他很想问问奥丁一个人是不是命中注定要接受这样的考验，做出某种抉择。他又觉得这实在太蠢，奥丁不会对他“盔甲里的人”这种科技和人性的二元废话感兴趣，而且他也不想知道一个固执的老头对他的心结有什么看法。

而且他也不十分在意这个问题了。

托尔站在一旁向他投来坚定的目光：“史塔克，去吧。”轻描淡写好像跳进熔炉没什么大不了的，就跟平时的战斗一样。

是啊，有什么大不了的。全能的神，奥丁，老头，托尔的父亲。而魔法……就是魔法，和他敲打钢铁的双手和冒犯天神的勇气一样，他手中的魔法，他的武器。

托尼·史塔克向荣耀的战斗中纵身一跃，众神之父洪亮的祝福从身后响起：“见证吧！”

 

**7、彩虹之上的仙境 II**

“所以……”史蒂夫问道，“你有没有丢了你的心呢？”

托尼在他发问之前就有了答案，但现在他更增添了一份确信。一时间他觉得无比幸运，因为这时他和史蒂夫一起在这个屋子里，而世界上全部的希望也都在这里。同时他又有一种强烈的愿望冲出去，穿着盔甲飞上天际，去做任何事情，成就任何他期望的事业。

“没有！”托尼大笑着回答。

“我能确认一下吗？”

托尼张开手臂做出了一个邀请的姿势。

史蒂夫没有去触摸托尼的心脏，而是把托尼自己的手拉过来，按在那个发光的圆盘上。史蒂夫的手干燥而温暖，指缝中透出那赋予托尼自己力量的蓝色光芒。逐渐托尼意识到手上微弱的震颤。他全部的生命都在小小的金属盒子里温柔地跳动，回响在两个人的手心里。


End file.
